Fresh Meat (mission)
Fresh Meat is mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''that protagonist Franklin Clinton does independently. Michael De Santa is also playable during a later part in the mission, and is once again playable as he was abducted rendering him unplayable after the events of Bury the Hatchet. Description Following the conclusion of Pack Man, Franklin contacts Lester Crest about Michael's apparent disappearance. The two deduce that Michael has been abducted, with Lester tracing Michael's cellphone signal back to Los Santos after a brief trip to North Yankton. Lester suggests Franklin meet Trevor for possible information. At Franklin's request, Lester calls Trevor and asks him to meet Franklin at his old safehouse in Strawberry. Upon arriving at the home, Trevor appears even more disturbed than usual, and takes great offence at Franklin laughing at him after he trips over a low fence. Franklin asks Trevor if he knows what became of Michael in North Yankton, and Trevor informs him that they ran into Wei Cheng's men and he doesn't know if Michael survived the shootout or not. Franklin tells him that Michael is back in Los Santos and asks him for help in rescuing him. Trevor refuses and leaves. It's up to Franklin to rescue Michael, alone. While Franklin doesn't have much to go on, he manages to pinpoint Michael's location by using an app on his phone called Trackify, which Lester provides (this is the same app used during the offshore option of The Merryweather Heist). As Franklin tries to look for him, the game switches to Michael, who is hanging upside down in a meat-packing plant. Michael tries to tell the leader Wei Cheng that he is not Trevor's Ji Lao (gay friend), but Wei refuses to believe the truth and turns on the machine and leaves when he decides Trevor will not be coming. A timer appears on the screen. Unlike standard GTA fares where the GPS would automatically indicate the shortest route to your destination, the player is only given a vague beacon to follow. Upon arrival at the Triad's hideout, a meat factory called Raven Slaughterhouse, Franklin finds a ladder which takes him to the roof of the factory, where a narrow walkway leads to the front of the building. At this point, Franklin sees two Triad members and kills them, either stealthily or guns blazing. Luckily, the triads are relatively bad shots. Franklin is sure he has the right location, as he hears Michael's scream from somewhere in the factory. After shooting through the Triads, Franklin turns a corner and sees Michael alive, yet strung up by his feet and soon to be joining the other swaying, upside-down corpses as well if Franklin doesn't react quickly. Franklin kills a Triad member who was pointing a gun towards Franklin threatening to kill him. Franklin then tosses Michael a pistol while players are given the option to switch from Franklin to Michael. If the players decide to switch to Michael, they'll play as the latter who is still hanging upside-down as even more Triads burst into the room. One goon charges at Franklin and tackles him to the ground and prepares to behead him with a knife, and Franklin struggles with the goon. Michael must save Franklin by shooting the goon as fast as possible. After both men clear out all of the Triads, Michael lowers himself to the ground and is shown to be in a large amount of pain with blood on his shirt and holding his side. After the protagonists escape the building they find a Coquette and a Feltzer parked outside the factory, however they soon find two triad members on their tail. Using one of them, Franklin and Michael then escape or kill the gangsters and both of them head to Michael's house. After being dropped off, Michael thanks Franklin and heads into his house. Michael washes the blood off himself and changes into a clean suit. Mission Objectives *Find Michael. - (Franklin) *Rescue Michael. - (Franklin) *Flee the meat factory. - (Michael and Franklin) *Go to Michael's House. - (Michael or Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Switch Limiter - Don't switch more than 3 times *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting of at least 70% *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with headshot *Swift Race - Rescue Michael within 3:30 *Sense of Direction - Don't use a map waypoint Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Lester Crest - "''Glad to hear you haven't been turned into high-fat-content burger meat. Didn't I tell you there's an app for everything these days? Never say I don't look out for you." Glitch Fix There is a common glitch where, when you are pulling up to Michael's house, the game freezes. This can be fixed by entering a car, getting out of it, killing the two Triads that exit the building, and then continuing. Tips *If you blow up the Feltzer or Coquette before the triads come and drive away, they will be unable to move for a few seconds thus making a clean getaway for the player, although, shooting the tires has the same effect. *To make things even simpler, the player can get out of their car before leaving the area and kill the two triad members while they are on foot. In this way, there will be no enemies chasing them when they escape. Trivia *This mission is similar to the mission The Meat Business, in GTA San Andreas, as both missions involve the protagonists trying to escape from a shootout in a meat factory. *Most of the intro cutscene was improvised due to Trevor falling on the fence. During the motion capture, Trevor's voice and motion-capture performer Steven Ogg tripped on the fence and Shawn Fonteno (Franklin's voice and motion-capture performer) broke out laughing. Steven Ogg improvised his freak out reaction and the scene was kept in the game. *After the intro cutscene while Franklin is talking to Lester, it is possible to get in Franklin's car and kill Trevor as he walks away. This does not affect the mission. *On a few occasions in this mission shooting enemies standing on ledges will cause them to fall into a meat grinder and, in one case, a vat of acid. Coming into contact with either kills the player instantly. *After the mission, Trevor can call Wei Cheng and Wei informs Trevor that Michael was rescued and it caused antagonizing Trevor some more. *Even if the man aiming a pistol at Michael is shot in the head, the cutscene of him falling on the grinder commences with him still screaming. *If Michael is attacked by Trevor after he is freed, the hospital bill will come out of Trevor's account despite the fact that him and Michael are no longer on speaking terms. *During the end chase, if you take the Coquette, a suprisingly large amount of Dubstas will appear in traffic, blocking you multiple times. However, this does not happen if you take the Feltzer. Probably, both protagonists must escape in the Coquette and the enemies must chase in the Feltzer. *During the last cutscene outside Michael's house, Michael's eyes are two different colours, one is green and red/Franklin's brown eyes. *There is a mission similar to this in Mafia 2 where the main character has to save 2 gangsters from a rival mobsters crew in a meat packing facility. *If the player doesn't switch to Franklin during the part Michael is getting sent to the machine, Michael will be chopped up and killed. However, the player is unable to see this. *Occasionally during Franklin's attack on the factory, one of the enemies will rhetorically ask if Franklin is Trevor and Michael's adopted son, due to their mistaken belief that the latter two are a gay couple. *In the PS3 and Xbox 360 systems, Franklin throws Michael a Combat Pistol, whereas in the PS4 and Xbox One next gen consoles, he throws him an AP Pistol. *In the enhanced version, you can't aim using the first person camera while playing as Michael upside down. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 46 Fresh Meat|Fresh Meat Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Fresh Meat (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V